Feels Like Home
by NettieC
Summary: Written for the July Challenge on HBX - Harm, Mac and warm fuzzy feelings.


disclaimer: not mine  
>July HBX Challenge - adult content<p>

July Challenge – Red, White and Blue

The warm San Diego summer day signalled the end of the past, the end of the waiting and the beginning of something new, something much anticipated...and not just by Harm.  
>"Have you got everything you need?" Trish Burnett asked her son as the yacht, still moored to the marina, gently rocked.<br>'Yes, mom," he replied, patiently. It was the fifth time she'd asked him that since they had arrived twenty minutes earlier.  
>"Are you sure?" she checked, scanning the bags now on the bed in the below deck cabin.<br>"Mom," he said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I have everything I need," he reassured her. "Except for Mac..." he added with a grin.  
>"She'll be here soon enough," Trish said, looking at her watch. "Now, the minister will be here in a few minutes, and the photogr..."<br>"You booked a photographer?" Harm asked, his voice and eyebrows both rising.  
>"Yes, and before you protest," she said, holding up her hand. "I know you and Sarah want this to be simple and low key, but you are 41 and I had nearly given up hope of seeing this day...so I booked the photographer to make sure I have every moment captured and can enjoy reliving it into my old age."<br>"Okay, mom," he said, kissing her head.

As the time ticked on, Harm moved above deck to ensure it was ready for the wedding. Frank had hired a company to clean his yacht thoroughly and Harm was sure even the nuts and bolts were gleaming. The plan was simple enough, on board would be his parents, Bud and Harriet, who had made the trip west without their children, Harm and Mac, and a few crew. The celebrant would board just before Mac and conduct the service while they were still docked, he would then depart and the group would cruise around for the evening; dining, dancing and celebrating.

Making his final check, Harm saw a town car pull up at the end of the pier and watched as Bud and Harriet climbed out, before he could see Mac his mother turned him around and sent him downstairs. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she said. "And besides, you're not finished dressing."

Unzipping the suit bag hanging on the back of the door, Harm blinked hard. Mac would be wearing a summery white dress with spaghetti straps. She had informed him that she was going for casual and comfortable while observing some of the wedding dress requirements. Harm had intended a casual look too and looking at the tuxedo in the dress bag it wasn't going to do.  
>"Damn!" he muttered, not impressed he'd picked up the wrong bag. Looking down at the clothes he was wearing he realised they wouldn't do either – jeans and a stained tee.<br>"What's up, son?" Frank asked, opening the door to let him know things were ready on deck.  
>"Brought the wrong bag," he said pointing to the tuxedo. "And I can't exactly wear this..."<br>"Well, let's see what we have in the wardrobe," he said, opening the doors.

It took seven minutes to put an outfit together before he walked out on deck barefooted, that was something they had both decided to do. When he was in place and the minister was ready, Mac appeared from the dining area and Harm smiled broadly. There she stood in a knee length white cotton dress, the breeze causing it to sway around her tanned, shapely legs. She had a ring of small daisies on her head and a single white rose in her hand. She was an absolute vision and Harm was so glad his mother had the photographer capturing all her radiant beauty.

As she made her way to him, her smile matching his, Harm stretched out a hand and waited for her hand to slip into it before raising it to his lips and gently kissing the back of it.  
>"Dearly beloved..." the minister began and the happy couple let the words wash over them, answering where it was necessary but otherwise completely immersed in each other.<p>

As the wind picked up, Mac realised she needed to keep her dress down and freed one hand from Harm's to see to the task. Harm just gazed at her adoringly before registering the unexpected cool breeze behind him, and the laughs of others present. Looking down he realised the khaki pants he'd put on were at his knees.  
>"God," he said, pulling them back up quickly. Glad the untucked white shirt hung low enough to protect his modesty as he had just realised he had forgotten his boxers.<br>"I'm all for witnessing the wedding son," Frank said, patting his back. "But the honeymoon, not so much." Harm's cheeks were bright red and he didn't know where to look.  
>"Sorry, Mac," Harm said, dropping his head. "I didn't put a belt on and ..."<p>

Leaning in, Mac kissed his cheek. "I've gone commando too," she whispered seductively and Harm's red cheeks turned ten shades darker.

When the minister proclaimed them husband and wife, Harm took the time to kiss his new wife gently. However, at her insistence, it became longer and deeper. Finally, pulling back Harm couldn't help the grin which threatened to break his face in two; Sarah MacKenzie was now his wife.  
>"I love you so much, Mac," he whispered, kissing her head.<br>"I love you too, Harm," she replied, pulling his head closer to hers. "And I can wait to be the one who gets those pants off you later on."  
>Harm nearly choked on his own breath.<p>

After receiving the congratulations of those present, and photos were taken, the minister and photographer departed while the crew undid the rope and set sail. The evening was beautiful; good food, good times, and good wishes. Dinner was a seafood feast, freshly caught and cooked to perfection. They were accompanied by a range of side dishes and sauces and Mac delighted in having her husband feed her in the dwindling light.

Then came the wedding cake which was a vanilla mud cake with royal icing and they all enjoyed a small piece before turning their attention to the dessert table. Whilst Harm had been in charge of the dinner menu, Mac had volunteered for the dessert one. She had chosen a Ghirardelli chocolate fountain with a range of fruit, marshmallows and other goodies to accompany them. There was also lemon meringue pie and, Frank's favourite, trifle.

After dinner, there was dancing and in the last light of the day, Harm took Mac in his arms to have their first dance as husband and wife. Mac had chosen the song and when Harriet started track four on the CD player, Harm's eyes filled with tears.

The song she had picked was Chantal Kreviazuk's version of 'Feels Like Home'. While the others watched on, thinking it was a lovely choice, Harm knew why she had chosen this particular number. It was the song he had sung to her the night before they had made love for the first time. Feeling incredibly close to her and knowing they were going to take the next step, he wanted to find a way to let her know just how much he loved her, how deep his emotions ran, how serious he was taking this relationship; and her choosing it as the song for their first dance as a married couple showed she understood this, and felt the same.

Swaying together on the deck with the balmy air swirling around them, there were more soft, gently kisses than there were dance steps.  
>"I love you," she whispered as their lips connected once more.<br>"I love you," he replied, trailing his kisses down the column of her neck.

Caught up in each other, they didn't register the yacht returning to the marina or being tied up to the pier. It wasn't until Frank tapped him on the shoulder he realised they had been in each other's arms for the past 63 minutes.  
>"Oh, we've been rude," Mac said, "Sorry."<br>"Nonsense," Trish replied. "We are all so happy to see you so happy."

Before long the other couples, and the crew, had departed, leaving Harm and Mac alone, and soon they were entwined on the dance floor once more. Mac's arms were looped around Harm's neck, drawing him down to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed close to his body.

Three songs later, Mac decided she had had enough of vertical dancing and wanted to move things to a more horizontal focus. Creeping her hand down his body, Mac unbuttoned his pants and waited for their movements to cause them to fall. Oblivious to her actions, Harm soon found his six exposed once more.  
>"Don't," she said, when he went to pull them up once more.<p>

Taking a step to the side, she encouraged him to step out of them before scanning the area and making sure there was no one around. Spying people nearby, Mac knew they couldn't consummate their marriage on the deck so she continued the dance down the steps to the bedroom Harm had dressed in.  
>"You're everything I have ever wanted...needed," she whispered, as they continued to sway to their own rhythm.<br>"You're my life," he said, nibbling on her ear. "Thank you for marrying me today."  
>"Believe me, it was my pleasure," she cooed, arching into him, every fibre of her being aching for his touch.<p>

It didn't take long for Mac's dress to be hitched up and one of her legs to be wrapped around his waist. Moving both of his hands to her butt, Harm lifted her up and soon both legs were around him. Not wanting their first encounter to be short, Harm moved them to the bed and eased her onto the bed before pulling off his shirt and covering her with his body.  
>"Wanna take my dress off?" she questioned and Harm shook his head. There was something about making love to her while she was wearing her wedding dress turned him on. "'kay but don't tear it."<p>

With great care and attention, Harm lavished kisses around her body, pulling down the bodice he caressed her breasts with his nimble fingers and tongue.

Soon, he positioned himself at her entrance and locked his fingers with hers, his eyes never leaving hers.  
>"Okay?" he checked and Mac nodded, she'd never felt as okay in her life.<br>Slowly, he slid into her. Yes, this was definitely what it felt like to be home.


End file.
